In wet clutches operated by a piston, for example for motor vehicles, problems arise again and again with the difference in centrifugal oil pressure and with equalizing it, which stems from different speeds of rotation and resulting dynamic pressures of rotation in the pressure chamber of the piston on the one hand and outside of the piston on the other hand. In order to also protect other components of the clutch here, if necessary, from the correspondingly accelerated cooling medium (oil), centrifugal oil hoods are often used. That requires a larger number of parts and a higher installation cost. Furthermore, the lack of centrifugal oil pressure equalization often causes problems in the ability to control the operation of the clutch.